By the vigorous development of electrical technology, no matter in houses, offices, factories, or public places, electrical equipments can almost be seen everywhere. Among other things, personal computers are totally attuned into daily lives. However, the personal computer equipments nowadays must occupy quite a placing space of the user, especially the host part of the personal computers. It not only has biggest volume and has quite a weight. Further, it has to connect to magnetic disk drive and optical disk drive and has many connecting wires, such as power core, screen core, keyboard core, mouse core, printer core, or network core, etc. Therefore, the placing position and acceptance of the host of the personal computer are important issues. It needs to be places in a proper position, and has to have convenience in operation and maintenance.
Thus, generally, a prior art rope fixing shelf 10 is used to place a host 17 of a personal computer at a proper position considered by the user, as shown in FIG. 1. The main structure comprises: at least one rope 11 whose one end is fixed at one end of a buckle 13, and the other end of the rope 11 passes through a first hole 151 and a second hole 152 of a fixing shelf 15 sequentially, then wraps a host 17 of a personal computer, and properly passes through the other end of the buckle 13 to represent a alias aspect thereby fixing the host 17 of the personal computer to the default placing position, such as hanging under the desk, working table, or office desk, thereby an objection of acceptance is achieved.
Although the previous mentioned prior rope fixing shelf 10 is convenient in assembling and operating, it ignores the following points:                1. Using the rope to wrap the host of the personal computer and placing under the desk, when the user carelessly touches the host of the personal computer in processing, it will whirl such that the elements installed in the host of the personal computer, such as HD, CD ROM, or DVD ROM, etc., will be swung accordingly. However, these electrical elements are afraid of any vibration occurring in processing because vibrations not only easily cause the error in accessing data, but also increase unrecoverable damage.        2. Only simply using two ropes to wrap the host of the computer with quite a weight, it could be hanged under the desk, but no elements are placed to keep the distance between both ropes. Therefore, when the user carelessly touches in processing, the ropes are easily caused to shift such that the host of the computer falls out and may be damaged.        